Next Up
by slashburd
Summary: There's only one way to get what you want and its by opening your mouth. M/M slash with smut, if it offends please don't read, you have been warned! All reads and reviews appreciated!


**A/N: Yes, I know this is cheese but right nao I'm hella tired of writing the draining stuff so here we are. It's not going to win the Booker Prize but it made me smile :) I've done my best to try and capture Justin so please forgive any inconsistencies with him, its the first time I've ever written him. I tried XD Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why these stupid white pants all the time? Matt, I look an idiot."

"You look fine, and the fans love it. You need to think about who's voting for you. You got to do whatever it takes to get your name known and your profile up."

"Matt, you don't do all this shit. I mean, why can't I go out in combat trousers? Why do I have to look like something out of a wet dream? Its the final. If I win like this I'll have to stay like this."

In truth Matt had no answer for that that he could say with a straight face. He turned away but his shoulders were already bobbing up and down uncontrollably. A hand clamped down on his shoulder and spun him round and there was Justin, staring straight at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"C'mon Matt, what's so funny? I don't like looking like this, you know that. I'm a man, why won't they let me look like one!"

The exasperation in Justin's voice made his accent come out all the more, he tried to rein it in for promos and interviews but the moment his anger started rising it was as if he had no control over it at all. The few Afrikaans words that drifted in too were more of a blessing than a curse. He'd used them to call Slater a few things he'd never have the intelligence to go away and look up.

Justin wasn't stupid. He knew he was pretty rather than handsome. He'd heard that all his life but that didn't mean that he was soft or feminine. He'd wanted to wrestle from an early age and trained hard to get as far as he had, leaving his home and his country to get a shot at being what he'd always dreamed of. When he'd presented his portfolio to the interview panel at WWE developmental they'd clearly taken a liking to his cutesy look and when NXT came around had run with it. He'd convinced them to ditch the dress he'd had to wear in the first week but his fanmail proved that the angel gimmick was working. Justin reluctantly realised that if that was what kept him in the running then so be it, he just couldn't bring himself to be happy about it.

Matt had sensed from the outset that his rookie was one to watch. He doubted that he was training the winner but he certainly had one of the more promising ones. He was also grateful that his protege was easy on the eye as well as his patience. They got along like a house on fire from the outset, spending time out drinking and partying as well as the extended hours in the gym or practising in the ring before shows. In some ways he reminded Matt of himself and Jeff. All they ever wanted to do was wrestle and have a good time doing it.

It was when Jeff was introduced to Justin that Matt realised that he wanted to be more than just his mentor. He knew that there weren't many people Jeff didn't get along with but when he saw the instant ease of him and Justin in each other's company he felt a twinge of jealousy that scared him a little. He knew Jeff was more than happy with Beth and although he'd been quite openly bi for years that nobody, male or female, was going to come between them. That fact made his jealousy all the more irrational but it prevailed nonetheless. Years of hearing how much more attractive Jeff was and living in his professional shadow had eaten away at Matt more than he knew at times.

He'd spent weeks keeping his feelings under wraps and trying to stay professional, not wanting any achievement of Justin's to be put down to who he was screwing if indeed the younger man was interested in him at all. Matt sensed there was something there but hadn't pushed it or pursued it. He knew there would be plenty of time after the shows were over as there was no way Vince would let a sure-fire seat filler like Justin go back to the small time.

"Nothing's funny man, you just let yourself get so wound up by it all. You look good, everyone loves it and you're getting the votes. And if you happen to look like something off the cover of the latest Boyz Choice DVD well who cares? It's all good."

The continued laughter part infuriated Justin and part appeased him. He knew Matt was full of jokes and one liners and notoriously took very little seriously but it bothered him how he was seen and perceived. Lately it particularly bothered him what Matt thought.

When he'd been given details of who would be training him he had the same thought it appeared most of the world did -"I'd rather it was Jeff." The guys at FCW ribbed him and said he was going to be the first one out of the competition, that 'Fat Matt' being his mentor gave him no chance at all of winning. He'd been inclined to agree with them. All the other mentors seemed somehow more successful and he wished he'd been given the likes of Jericho or Miz.

All that had changed upon meeting Matt for the first time when he found himself warming to the chatty and casually dressed man. Matt's first real line of conversation was to ask him out for a beer so they could get to know each other better and that put him immediately at ease. It became all the more meaningful when he looked around the meeting room and saw that only Matt and Christian had chosen to stay back and chat with all the rookies, the bigger names with their inflated egos leaving as soon as the last management word was spoken.

They travelled together, spent their time off together at Matt's place and as the weeks progressed Justin began to see the side of Matt that was the start of his slippery slope into a huge crush on his mentor. Anything from signing autographs to tweeting birthday wishes didn't seem to be any trouble for Matt and Justin couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the crowd reaction to just the opening bars of Matt's entrance music. This was clearly a nice guy, a decent guy who wanted the same things he did, just to go out there, enjoy himself and then chill out later on. Nothing complicated, no egos, no hassle.

It was also a guy that never once tried it on with him. The large tanned hands never strayed anywhere they shouldn't and there were no late night calls to his room as he'd experienced before with the older wrestlers as he'd come up through the ranks. The way he guided Justin with helpful advice and good humour was endearing and although he couldn't say that Matt was the hottest guy on the roster he'd come to appreciate his looks more and more, especially as he'd watch him sleep on the long rides between shows. He'd hear the soft snoring and look across and smile at the peaceful face propped on the window or a screwed up coat.

"So the white pants look good eh? How come you never told me this before Matt?"

Justin's tone was suggestive but just the right side of sleazy to try and get the answer he hoped to receive. He wanted Matt to say something, anything that would clear up his doubts about whether or not the older man was attracted to him. There had been easily twisted words, joking comments and the odd wolf whistle but nothing overt. Matt was the consummate professional in dealing with Justin, much to the younger man's regret.

"Well, what is you folks say? They look _real lekker bru_!"

Matt's drawl more than distorted the tone and the sound of the words that he'd picked up off Justin within the first few days. He'd never actually asked what they meant but gathered that from when they were used. He grabbed the trunks in question off the back of the chair in the hotel room and held them up against himself, wiggling his ass at first to mock but soon wishing he hadn't as the sides of the trunks didn't reach either side of his hips. Matt noticed a pair of incoming hands and tried to dodge them but wasn't fast enough. He managed to pull the trunks aside which left Justin's hands planted firmly around his hips. They lingered there a moment too long and he looked up to see a wide, sparkling white-toothed grin. His eyes widened as the hands failed to move and he felt Justin lean in and whisper in his ear.

"So, you think they're _real lekker _on but Matt, what do they look like off?"

The breathy manner was entirely deliberate and he was determined that his affections for his mentor weren't going to go unnoticed any longer. He rubbed the soft skin of his cheek against the downy line of stubble that framed Matt's jaw and closed his eyes at the feel of it brushing against him.

"J-Justin...you know I think you look good,you're in great shape...but what's all this about man?"

Matt found it hard to speak such was the thrill of the tight, firm body being pressed increasingly flush against his own. The swish of warm breaths against his neck made the hairs on the back of it stand to as much attention as another less innocent part of his anatomy. He took a deep breath and tried to slide himself out of the grip but found himself pinned up against the edge of a dresser. As he breathed out his chest pressed into Justin's and he felt a shiver run the length of his spine.

"Matt, you know what I'm getting at. You've looked at me, I've looked at you. I want to know if I'm wasting my time waiting around for things to happen. We've got a connection hey? I feel it, wondered if you did too?"

Ducking his head he didn't give Matt the chance to reply before his lips were pressed to the tender patch of skin just beneath his mentor's ear. His tongue traced a silvery path up to the thin line of stubble and he planted a kiss there, his hips rocking back and forth slowly. He felt the low growl vibrating through the flesh of Matt's throat and dragged his teeth along the skin. A warm hand snaked under the hem of his t-shirt and splayed out across the bottom of his back. That wasn't a sign to stop, Matt did feel the same.

"I was just... I didn't think you'd want to get involved, you... you've got so much going on in your life right now," Matt muttered the words as Justin moved closer to his throat. "I think you're a great guy and sure, a real hot one too, but Justin I'm your mentor. I've got a responsibility to you that stretches beyond my groin. You can underst..."

Before Matt could finish his sentence he felt a flurry of movement that resulted in Justin being knelt in front of him, hands deftly making short work of the button fly of Matt's cargo pants. He fought a silent battle internally, his sensible professional side fighting the side that was desperate to touch every tanned, toned and alluring inch of his trainee. The feeling of his pants and boxers being tugged down made his heart beat harder in his chest, the thundering beat pounding in his ears. Screwing his eyes shut tight Matt made one last ditch attempt at making himself stop it all, the words he knew he should say echoing in his mind but not making the vital leap to his lips. He reached one hand to grip on the lip of the dresser, his ring-worn knees taunting that they might give way on him at just the wrong time. His other hand curled around the back of Justin's head, lacing into the soft, ungelled hair that felt like the softest thing ever to brush against his slightly calloused fingers.

Licking his lips Justin smiled and brought Matt's hard cock close to his face, the silvery sparkle of the trails across the head making it even more clear that Matt was ready to feel his mouth. He licked carefully and attentively, the smooth flat of the back of his tongue sliding easily over the the ridges of the solid veins that patterned the thick shaft. He closed his eyes and paused for a moment before taking in as much as he could and sucking softly, his head bobbing up and down in time with the repetitive panted calls of his name.

Matt tasted every bit as good as he'd hoped and the salty tang on the back of his tongue made him want to taste more of the same. Justin's groans made his lips tingle as he worked his mouth faster, bringing one hand up to grip the part of Matt's shaft he couldn't accommodate. In his mind's eye he replayed all the nights he'd gone to bed thinking of Matt touching him or him pleasuring his mentor as he had finally gained the opportunity to do. He'd woken up in a mess more times than when he was a teenager and the bulge in his own boxers was starting to twitch with every too-gentle brush of the cotton against his skin.

Matt reached his hand back further on to the dresser for more purchase, his hips pressed hard against the piece of furniture as he fought to hang on. He had barely stopped repeating Justin's name or cursing since the warm mouth had first made contact with his aching cock but it was all punctuated by a loud cry of "Oh fuck!" when he unscrewed his eyes and allowed himself to realise that the talented mouth belonged to the falling angel before him. With one last rub of the pad of Justin's thumb across the base of his cock Matt felt himself tense as every last warm drop spilled out of him. His jaw finally snapped shut and the tirade of expletives faded away to rapidly gasped breaths.

Wiping his mouth Justin couldn't help but grin widely. He'd got what he wanted for weeks on the night that could make all the difference to his career too. Nobody yet knew what the result of NXT was scheduled to be but he'd temporarily stopped caring, the faint taste of the spent flesh on his lips as he licked them. He got back to his feet and leaned in to kiss Matt, not caring about the fine sheen of sweat that had formed across Matt's face or the way the wisps of dark curly hair clung to the darkly tanned forehead. Justin kissed freely and passionately, his hands back where they'd started, curled around the fleshy hips but now massaging them eagerly with his nimble fingers. Eventually even he had to concede defeat and come up for air, tilting his head to one side and flashing his pearl white teeth again.

"So, _sensei_. You feeling better after that hey? Does it mean you're going to stop pussyfooting around and start showing me the real ropes around here?"

The words were playful but their meaning was clear. He didn't want just want a one time thing with Matt. That had never been Justin's style and he was determined that wouldn't change.

"Man, I could show you as many ropes as you wanna learn. You're a pretty wild guy Justin. Where did all this come from? One minute I'm ripping on your ring gear and two minutes later you're ripping my pants off," Matt chuckled and shook his head, the innocent face still unchanged before him. "So you better go get ready for tonight and then later on I've got a few more techniques I'd like to share with you. That is, if you don't think you know it all already." Bringing his hand up to Justin's lips he brushed the deep pink and puffed up flesh tenderly before planting a chaste kiss on them.

Justin shook his head as he caught sight of the forlornly discarded trunks on the floor and bent to pick them up, twirling them on one finger as he walked off towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'll go slip into something more manly and you can _escort _me to the ring tonight!"

Matt could do nothing other than laugh and start to rearrange his pants and underwear back to some kind of decency. He stared hard at the lithe figure until it disappeared behind the door and felt the stirring deep in his guts start up all over again. He smirked as he realised that whether or not his rookie came out on top in his profession he was certainly going to come on top of something later.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so I gave in to writing something I wanted to read – all inspired by the genuinely dull vlog that Justin did a couple of days ago. It made me think about how he's not the sweet little ball of fluff he's painted to be and its probably quite a 'man' at heart. So, if this comes across as a little self indulgent it probably is but meh, I had fun writing it :)**

**All reads and reviews appreciated as ever :)**


End file.
